1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a box of synthetic resin to a box pin of synthetic resin in the process of manufacturing a slide fastener having a separable box and pin on an end thereof.
2. Prior Art
There are known apparatus for manufacturing slide fasteners with separable box and pin of synthetic resin. One such apparatus of typical design is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 55-91303 published on July 10, 1980. According to the disclosed apparatus, a slider is threaded over one of a pair of uncoupled slide fastener stringers, and then a separable box and pin device of synthetic resin is infection-molded on ends of the slide fastener stringers. The slide fastener stringers are cut off to a predetermined length, which is discharged as a final slide fastener product. Since the fastener stringers of the final product are separated, they must be manually coupled together before the slide fastener is packaged.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 53-69746 published on June 21, 1978 reveals a method of manufacturing slide fasteners with separable box and pin. This method comprises the steps of attaching a pin and a box pin respectively to slide fastener stringers cut to a given length, threading a slider over the slide fastener stringers to couple them, attaching a box to the box pin to produce a slide fastener, pulling up the slider to close the slide fastener, and then discharing the slide fastener for packaging. However, no box attachment apparatus has heretofore been available for use in automatically the above manufacturing method.